Future Fallen
Future Fallen was released the same month as Kid Wars in 2014, created by James Evans. Unlike kid wars, this was a complete novel consisting of 8 chapters each and was originally sold as a major story although eventually it split up into smaller parts per-chapter and with each chapter received it's own book. Story In a world completely occupied by a metallic regime a group of rebels by the name of 'Hopeless victory' rise up to the challenge the planetary regime. Although as they get closer and closer to confronting the plantary overlord. They get over powered and 2 of the 4 rebels are killed. While there leader, Yiro Cade is used as a test subject to go back in time. Far from the future he's set in. It becomes increasingly clear that he himself must return to the future to stop the one who condemned him in an unfamiliar timeline. * Book 1: Times have changed * Book 2: Clash of Revolutionaries * Book 3: Imagination is the limitation * Book 4: Racism or Realism * Book 5: Lost in Space * Book 6: Prevention * Book 7: We're far from victory * Book 8: Time, that's all that I have left Aftermath ''Yiro Cade'' no longer existing in time becomes the man who is the keeper of time. He can no longer exist in his own timeline as it no longer exists, along with that. His family origins no longer exist. He watches over all those who were his friends and rivals. As they live peaceful lives, many have no memory of his existance, many don't even know who he is anymore. Although he watches time he seen that the only one who remembers who he is it was his greatest grand father. Crimson gold, who now. No longer lives on Earth but it is assumed he lives on a world that looks radically similar to Earth. Return and Revival The return of the novel was made in the summer of 2015 but will be made in Comic book format. Although it is seen to be exclusive to be seen in Series Set-UP where it can be found instead of it's own stand alone comic book series. In 2016, it was confirmed that Future Fallen will be getting it's own stand alone limited series that will be of two formats... * Story Format - These formats will carry on the story told in the novel. * Side Quest Format - This format will be based on all the Side Quests told in game, they're made in a way where in story format. Nothing is out of que while an optional read. They don't harm canon discussions. While being developed side quests were added in game to insert replay value, the comics were installed in case some were curious how they'd take on these jobs in comic format but were made in a way where they can be stopped from reading story canon to be reading in comic-canon. Trivia * due to lack of popularity, Future Fallen is considered the most ignored novel in Comix-Blade history, until ''Seed to Flower'' was released. * This is the only story created by James Evans by which the timeline isn't connected to any other story, though the characters are noted. * Future Fallen was inspired by X-men an''d ''Phantasy Star 4. * A game of Future Fallen has been in production since April 2014, currently is still the longest developed game. This is highly due to a heavy influx of projects * Future Fallens game engine has jumped from Gamemaker 8.1,Gamemaker Studio, Construct 2, to finally being ported to RPGmaker, much to the developers regret. Category:Age of Galactic silence Category:Future Fallen Category:Comic Category:Novel